gamecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Stairs
How it all started... Hello everyone. I have a story unlike my other ones. It may not be really creepy, but I think... I must tell you about it. So, here it is. It was Sunday. I turned on my computer (laptop), And called my friends on Skype. After that, one of my friends said, that he have heard about a strange roblox game called "Acro relation" He asked us if we are brave enough to play that game, so everyone said yes. I joined my friend. The game loaded... Inside the game Everyone was in. We all spawned in the school. Everything was pretty dark, so i was a just a little scared. After, we all saw a player in the server. His name was "D33P" DustyLord: Hey!!! there's someone in))) Me: Not even surprised))) DustyLord: Another noob, he is not talking))) Maybe... ManRelaxx0_0: Don't worry, he's just a noob. D33P: No, I'm not. DustyLord: Noobs like you are always saying that they are not. D33P: ...You know, I can get very mad, so better think before you say. Everyone (including me) *Laughs very hard* ManRelaxx0_0 (In Skype): Hey, let's make him mad :)) Me (In Skype): Never gonna say no) DustyLord: Hey you noob, go back to your mommy, you're too stupid! D33P: Say a word... Me: And??? XD D33P: You want to see? ManRelaxx0_0: I D I O T After that, the lights turned on. We saw D33P in front of us. We also saw a giant board, with a poster "You made me mad... Forget your past" Me: Hey, what is going on??! D33P: You said it... You wanted it all to come... Not get ready, your trip will be long... DustyLord: Hey hey hey, HEY!!! Can you tell me whats going on??! ManRelaxx: HEY!!! HE IS COMING CLOSE TO US!!! Me: GUYS let's just leave... D33P: Leave, leave, But I won't leave =) We all left the game but We were still scared of that incident. The next day. The start of the red stairs. We still couldn't forget that situation in that game. Dust said that he want to check that game again, because nothing will happen in real life, but Relaxx was still scared, so he didn't go. I agreed with Dust, so I called him in Skype, and joined him. The lights were on. I saw the hallway and a lot of posters that we saw before. We were the only players in the game. 10 minutes passed... We explored a lot, so we were about to leave, but D33P joined the game. We got teleported to the red colored stairs. DustyLord: Oh no, the psychopath is back!!! XD D33P: You haven't learned anything... Me: Hey, listen you hacker. You can't do anything with us. GOT IT??! D33P: ... Me: I'm not scared of you. Go to your mommy and cry LITTLE BABY. D33P: ... DustyLord: He's totally right. Go ahead!!! XDDD D33P: I like your character. Pretty good, but better stop, you all. Me: Oh, no!!! A little baby is crying!!! Mommy's gonna be angry! XDDD DustyLord: Hey, I don't think it's a good idea to roast him now... After, the lights turned red. The screen was shaking. We saw a lot of shadows coming close to us. The red stairs started to break. We saw a player below the stairs. He was coming up. D33P: I warned you. Now, you're gonna pay for your mistakes. Come here, my friends =) DustyLord: LEAVE THE GAME!!! D33P: It's okay, I will make you leave... The game crashed. We were really horrified. I told Relaxx about that, and he was also scared of that incident. I never told anyone else about this story until now. The End. Category:Roblox Category:Finished